


Chained Dragon Scales

by nofrosting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst, Dragons, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hardcore, Hot Sex, M/M, Magic, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Nesting, Original Character(s), Reborn - Freeform, Soulmates, True Love, True Mates, Yaoi, make love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofrosting/pseuds/nofrosting
Summary: Heavy chains that have wrapped around one's heart can weigh down even the strongest of creatures. Dragons have always been prideful creatures. Able to hide in the human world, living life as they can. Though, the right chains can cause the mightiest of creatures to break and fall. Those chains tend to keep one locked together, even if it is a new life. Dragons are a rare thing nowadays, thanks to Dragon Hunters. Dragons are a small source now. They've not been able to breed since their Moon Dragon was killed. No young for 1,000 years.No true mates anymore. Their king's mate was murdered, even though she was half human too. 1,000 years of searching. Centuries of hunting down Dragon Hunters and their bloodlines, looking for the ones that took his Moon. The lineage that slaughtered his wife and children so long ago. Kai had taken an oath on his buried family graves that he would hunt down the Dragon Slayers.Randy was an average guy. Getting through college had become the least of his worries now. That chain, he had just found out that is one is on his heart. Only because he could be the reborn wife of an ancient pissed off Dragon and that he came from a family of Dragon Hunters.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Chained Dragon Scales

**Author's Note:**

> So This story is the start of my own story. I know it needs work but it's a to see if the idea is good. please don't point out my errors unless your willing to be beta for me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my Original idea of a story I'm still toning it and working on it.

Chained Dragon scales

Heavy chains that have wrapped around one's heart can weigh down even the strongest of creatures. Dragons have always been prideful creatures. Able to hide in the human world, living life as they can. Though, the right chains can cause the mightiest of creatures to break and fall. Those chains tend to keep one locked together, even if it is a new life. Dragons are a rare thing nowadays, thanks to Dragon Hunters. Dragon Hunters feared for the world if the Dragons became too many. Humans are the only ones at the top of the food chain. Dragons are a small source now. They've not been able to breed since their Moon Dragon was killed. No young for 1,000 years.No true mates anymore. Their king's mate was murdered, even though she was half human too. 1,000 years of searching. Centuries of hunting down Dragon Hunters and their bloodlines, looking for the ones that took his Moon. The lineage that slaughtered his wife and children so long ago. Kai had taken an oath on his freshly buried family graves that he would hunt down the whole bloodline of Dragon Slayers. He would slaughter them for his family's spilled blood. 

Randy was an average 19-year-old teenage guy. Getting through college had become the least of his worries now. That chain, he had just found out that is on his heart, was starting to get a bit too tight. Only because he could be the reborn wife of an ancient pissed off Dragon and that he came from a family of Dragon Hunters.

Chapter 1  
Scales of my Fire

The blood that pooled on the ground was already cooling as it settled around the bodies. The spattered drops on the walls had started to run down, leaving trails dripping from the massive amount of blood that coated the room's walls and objects. Only two bodies littered the ground at the feet of the huge Dragon. Even his human form tended to be big, standing at 6'8 and well-muscled. He was in his half shift form. His horns, wings, claws, and fangs were showing. 

Kai's face didn't falter as the dripping of blood that had been sprayed. There ran down his cheeks and face. He did it. After centuries of searching, he found the bastard's bloodline, the family of the murderer of his family. Kai was a Dragon King of his world. He had his mate that he loved dearly, who gave him five children. At the time, his oldest was only ten, and his youngest wasn't even born yet. Each one had been slaughtered for him to find when he returned home. His whelps as he held his heart, His unborn child was the next Moon, that would pass on the power for the Dragons to be able to have children.

Kai let out a long, ragged breath of air. It hadn't been the monster itself that had killed them all, oh so long ago, but their bloodline that survived. He hated it, though the Dragon Hunters had Dragon blood. A few of the Dragons didn't want to be Dragons anymore and decided on their own; they shouldn't exist in the world. Trained humans had them make half breeds become the Dragon Hunters.

Kai lifted his fingers to his face and used his tongue to catch a few droplets that had formed on his claws. The bitter and unsatisfied blood taste caused Kai to shiver and let out a rough snort of air. He finally killed off all of Zen's bloodline, even though it had just come to this family. Kai finally had his revenge for his wife and children.

Kai's eyes wandered around the living room, not giving the bodies much care or even a look again. He was kind on a blood high from the killing. It was finally the end, yet his mind didn't find this satisfying. He had wandered over to the bookshelves, about to look through to the photos that sat on it. To see other members of the family that he would have to get.

Before his eyes could rest on any images there, his head jerked up, overhearing the lock being turned and the door was opened, as someone was coming in the house.

Randy's earbuds were in, drowning out most of the outside sounds as he blasted his music. "Yo! I'm home…" left Randy's mouth before his voice dried up in his throat. The sweet coppery smell of blood hit his nose. Turning from the door, he looked down the hall. His eyes found the first droplets of blood at the end of the hall, partly on the wall corner and wood floor.

"Dad!" Randy called out, popping his earbuds out of his ears so that he could hear anything. Blood. Blood was all he could smell.

"Dad… Lanse?!" his voice came out so shaky that Randy had to stop and try to gain back his voice. Edging in slow steps. No answer had Randy's heart beating out of his chest. The bile raised in his throat as the smell became worse, and he found the first giant blood pool.

"Oh god…" he gasped, seeing his father and brother and only parts of each one of his family members. In the darkened room, his eyes were on the bodies until the slightest of movement had him shifting his eyes up as the colossal creature seemed to take its full 6'8" height before him. Blood red eyes with black irises stared down at Randy. The creature covered in blood was pure muscle. A growling rumbled out of his throat. It seemed to send a rumble feeling through Randy's bones as it came up to him.

Randy's eyes narrowed as he studied the creature. His fear had passed already. "You did this!" Randy said, in a loud gulp of air. Kai tilted his head somewhat at the young human.

"You fucking killed my dad and brother!" Randy said as he started to grow braver, something flickering in Randy's eyes that caught Kai's eye. Even though this bloodline had long ago become human. Some flickers of the Dragon still existed inside this one.

In this timeline, The Dragon Hunters had started not to tell their children unless it was needed and then bought into the fold. So this one, as young as he was, hadn't been introduced into the fold. 

Randy shifted, looking for a weapon, only to twist and trip over his own feet and fell to the ground, landing hard on his ass. He could feel the blood soaking into his pants. "Who the fuck?" Randy gritted out

Kai laughed as he stood there. This one had no training, even if he saw a bit of that fire of the old blood. "Your bloodline murdered my wife and children. I've waited a long time to do this." Kai snarled with such ferocity that it made Randy shiver. Kai had his arms crossed over his chest. But undid them and kneeled so that he could take Randy's face in his clawed hand. Pulling the boy closer, so he could study the human. 

A hiss came out of the inhuman man as he looked at Randy's face. Randy's mouth was gapping over as he watched the anguish fill the monster's eyes. 

This human's face and the fire he felt inside himself, was driving him to the edge of breaking. He looked like his dead mate, everything, even the flecks of green in his blue eyes.

Randy's mind finally clicked, and he shoved this monster away. "Don't touch me!!!" he yelled. "My family never murdered anyone. My dad and brother were loving and hard-working people. You sick bastard!" Randy screamed as he made his body move again, getting away from the other. 

Kai grunted as he tried to get this young human, that was causing him trouble. "They doomed a whole race." He gritted out as he grabbed the young man. Randy did the only thing that could come to mind, that he hoped on every freakin creature out there. He had to get out of the room. His mother would be home soon. God had to stop her from seeing this. She has a weak heart, which would kill her, just seeing it. 

Randy, without too much aim, kicked hard into the creature's dick without holding back. That earned an oof out of the beast and got him to back up a bit, which gave Randy time to get away from the creature that was trying to shake off the pain.

Kai let out a laugh, ok, being kicked in the nuts did hurt like a son of a bitch. Kai was a bit amused by how unafraid the young human was. His father and brother were terrified in their last moments. Kai's glare seemed to make someone faint from fear. Then again, he was most of the time in his proper form of a giant dragon that could do that. Randy was rushing for the front door, trying not to slide too much in the massive amounts of blood on the floor. 

Kai was able to move with inhuman speed and caught the human teen again. "That fucking hurt!" he grunted as he pulled Randy back, holding him tighter, and turned away from him, so his back was to Kai's chest, as he pulled him back to the living room.

"Fuck! Let go, damnit!!" Randy hissed out as he tried to pull away, but no matter the way he twisted and turned, the grip on him wouldn't lessen. Once back in the living room, Kai turned Randy to face him. 

Randy stared up at him. "I know, for one thing, I've never killed anyone. Don't you dare blame me for something I never did. Isn't it, don't put the child in the sins of the parents?" Randy hissed as Kai reached up and grabbed his chin, holding it, so he was staring him in the eyes.

Kai growled as he reached out and grabbed Randy in a rough jester move. He tugged Randy closer into a tight hold, wrapping his arms around Randy. Randy's eyes widened as he was cloaked in the creature's arms. It was so tight, it almost hurt. 

"I think I will spare your life," Kai casually said as if it was no big deal. Randy growled and even tried to bite the creature's chest. 

Though as he heard those words, Randy froze in his struggle to get free, his eyes went up to Kai's eyes. To find that he was studying him again. "What?" He growled

Kai's eyebrow popped up, and he felt his dick kick in his pants as he held the human. The struggling and biting only made him harden. Even after being kicked in the family jewels, his cock was still standing up to say hello. Well, that hadn't happened in a few centuries.

Kai took a deep breath after he put his nose to Randy's neck, taking in his scent and deeply. Rose and Vanilla dug deep into his lungs. His mate's scent, no one else had had it. Aria was coming through this boy. Dragons never really gave care to gender. If there was a Moon Dragon, anyone could have children back in the old days. 

Randy struggled again. "You said you were going to let me live, you damn freak!" he yelled as he tried to pull on the loosened hold.

Kai was a little entranced by Randy's face. "I said you could live. I didn't say you could run away, little one," He said, as he lifted Randy easily off his feet. A purr left his lips as he held the young man. Kai had missed his mate so much, and here she was, so many years later, back to him. His heart ached. 

"Pervert, let go of me!" Randy started to scream. The panic in his voice was making it raw. "I don't want to see that anymore… damnit… my mother's heart is weak if she walks in on this… I'll lose her too." Randy whimpered as the tears fell. Kai pulled Randy to him again. Randy found that the creature was full male and what made him male was standing up to greet him.

"You do know. I'm a boy, right?" Randy hissed. "Yes, my hair needed a haircut a few weeks ago, but that doesn't change my gender," he added.

"I'm well aware of that, little one," Kai said with amusement in his tone. "We'll go somewhere else then." He added as he carried Randy princess style, so he couldn't entirely fight anymore. Randy's struggles had stopped somewhat. The shock of the day was kicking in, fizzing his mind for a moment. 

Randy's heads snap up. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" he growled this time, taking to biting again, trying to draw blood this time. The tears were sliding down his cheeks. "My mother can't see this. I can't lose her, too." he whimpers.

Kai couldn't believe that he was actually feeling bad for making Randy cry. The similar Randy was to his mate. He wouldn't just let the human cry it out. "Fine... go find a way to tell her not to come home. Just know this, little one… You are mine, and I will find you." Kai said in a husky voice. 

Randy stared at Kai, his mouth gaping a bit before he took that moment of being free to race to his car. Shaking hard, he was able to get his keys out and start the car up before pulling out like a mad man. Reaching under his books that were on his other car seat, Randy was able to find his cell phone that had been left there. Still driving with white knuckles as he dialed his mother's number. 

The horrible scene he came home to he hadn't wanted to tell his mother this way. Randy noticed now that he was covered in blood from falling in it and being held by the creature. Though there was no answer which he gave a curse and almost threw his phone across the car as he slammed on his brakes, pulling the car over. His chest tightening meant his mother would be showing up home and seeing the mess. His mother answered when he rang her cell, and he told her, flat out told her everything. Hitting his head on the wheel a couple of times, he hated all of this. How did a simple day turn into this? Like he belongs to anyone. His mother was still going to return home and be there for the cops. She had to. She didn't seem to be shocked by this. He hung his head on the wheel.

As he thought, he never looked into his car backseat. Randy's head jerked up as strong arms wrapped around him, holding him from behind. The creature was in his car. The whole damn time had been in the car. Randy hadn't thought the creature had gotten in his car before he left. He had turned the car and was heading back to his home. The car swayed as the creature held on to him. 

"Sorry, it had to be this way, little one," Kai said he hadn't apologized like this to anyone in thousands of years. 

Randy had stopped the car and turned to look at him. "Sorry!... Sorry! Is all that you're giving me. Get the fuck away from me!" Randy hissed with as much venom he could put in his voice. Kai sat back in the backseat a bit, now letting go. 

"Not happening, love!" Kai said as he sat there, his arms going back to rest up on the top of the car seat. Randy's eyes narrowed at him, and he gritted his teeth.

"What the hell are you?" he grumbled, his hands tight on the wheel again. The dragon hunter family had to have a child that looked like his wife. That meant this was his wife reborn in this curse family bloodline. 

Kai flinched a bit as his eyes studied Randy. He was still very intimidating as a human, not as scary as before with no horns or craws. His dark brown hair, skin tanned with deep green eyes. There was no denying that Kai was strikingly handsome. Kai moved and slipped upfront into the passenger seat, which was a trick in the tiny car. "I am a dragon," he replied.

Randy's eyes went to Kai. "Dragon?" he said. "You're a dragon…." Randy was going to laugh at the lame claim. But stop thinking of how Kai had looked before. "Dragon, you mean demon?" Randy said.

"Dragon. I can shift partway, have my wings and part of my horns, etc. I have a full form too and can shift parts of my body too." Kai said with a small annoyance in his voice tone.

"Dragon?" Randy said in a dull tone. "A dragon. Yeah, a dragon that just came walking into my home and murder everyone in the house. Because you're a dragon." Randy said with a tone of sarcasm in it. Kai sat up a bit. The human that looked like his dead wife was sassy. 

"Yes, a dragon. I am the king of the dragons, and your family bloodline murder my family and any chance to have more dragons." Kai grumbled.

"So let me get this straight, dragon," Randy said, dragging out the word dragon in more of a dull tone. "You killed my father and brother because of something that happened a long time ago. That even though the person or persons that did that crime has been dead, who knows how long. You determine that means the rest of their bloodline needs to die." Randy hissed. Kai stared before looking out the front window. 

"I came home to my wife and children…. Cut to pieces in my home. My wife was pregnant, and that child had been ripped out and tossed." Kai said in a cold tone. Randy's eyes widened as he stared. However, the thought crossed Randy's mind. Why was he sitting here listening to him? Why wasn't he getting away? Because this thing wasn't human. Demon…. Dragon… un-human and blood thirsted. 

"That person that did that is dead," Randy grunted. Kai snorted and let out a small rumble of a laugh in his chest. 

"Your family is still dragon hunters," Kai said. Randy's head jerked to him with a what the fuck look. "Your family has to die," Kai added. Randy was reacting without thought. He punched the human-looking creature and hard in the face. 

"You're not god! You do not get to decide who lives and who dies!" Randy hissed. "For sins that weren't theirs. You awful, nasty creature." Randy yelled. 

Kai let out a groan. "I have to hand it to you. You hit pretty damn hard for a human." he gritted out. "But I won't apologize for what I did. Life for a life." Kai grumbled as he rubs the area that has been punched on his face. 

Randy's hands gripped the wheel though they were parked. He stopped. Wait, when had he turned the car off? "Then shouldn't you be dead too," Randy growled out. Kai seems to be getting comfy in the front seat. Randy took that moment to fling his door open and jumped out before slamming the door and running. 

Randy's clothes were still drying of the blood that he had landed in earlier. Shit, he looked like the crazy one if anyone saw him. His jog slowed down, only to look back and see Kai keeping up with him. A broad look on his face as he followed. 

"You should just give up," he said. Randy narrowed his eyes as he stopped jogging but didn't stop moving. "I'm not going to hurt you," Kai added. 

"Yeah… isn't that something the devil said too?" Randy bit out as he moved faster on his pace down the road. 

Randy realized he made it to his home, where the cops' lights flashed. His mother stood in the yard, talking to a few of them. His mother was a strong, powerful woman with her long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. "Mom!" he called out. He noticed Kai wasn't following up now.

Sophia turns her keys still in her hands. Her eyes widened to see her son. "Randy," she said as she opened her arms and took Randy in her arms, holding him. "God, I thought you were in there dead too," she said quickly. 

Kai watched from a hidden place. A growl left his lips as he shifted hidden in a tree, So he stayed hidden from the police. "They deserved all the torture they received," Kai grumbles. It seems to get back his mate, and he would just have to kidnap the young man and take him home if this was his mate Victoria reborn. That means there would be hope for him and his people that this young man named Randy could be the restart of the dragon race. The moon dragon had been reborn. Did it just have to be that of a dragon hunter family? Kai wondered if they would turn on their family members if they found out that Randy was a reborn dragon.


End file.
